Fantastic Four Vol 1 72
| StoryTitle1 = Where Soars the Silver Surfer! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Brief Summary: The Silver Surfer decides that the best way to unite the planet is to give it a common enemy, himself. He starts to attack countries all over the earth, but the Fantastic Four confront him. They are not able to stop him, so the US Army's latest missile is launched at him. It starts to weaken the Surfer, but the Thing destroys it in order to save his life. This humbles the Surfer and he realizes the error of his ways. Detailed Summary: Ben, Johnny and Crystal are lamenting about the fate of the Fantastic Four now that Reed and Sue have left the group when they are warned by the Watcher that the Silver Surfer intends to attack humanity. While on a train bound for a new home for Reed and Sue, Reed reiterates that this is the best choice so Sue is not put at risk while she is pregnant. Meanwhile the Surfer, having seen nothing but bigotry, hatred, greed, and oppression while traveling the Earth, decides to attack humanity in hopes that they will unite together and forget their differences in order to try and stop him. This brings him into combat with both the Thing and the Human Torch. The army prepares to launch a special missile to deal with the Surfer while the Watcher stops the train that the Richards are riding on and asks Reed to aid his friends in stopping the Surfer. Leaving Sue behind, Reed is transported by the Watcher to the Baxter building where he meets Johnny and the two travel to where the Thing is battling the Surfer alone. At that moment the military launches their special Sonic Shark missile, Reed and Johnny chase after the Surfer in the Pogo plane, when the Surfer is hit with the missile that starts to drain his cosmic energies. The Thing knocks the missile into orbit before it can explode and kill the Surfer and the weakened and humbled Surfer realizes the errors of his ways. He bids farewell to the Fantastic Four to continue his journey to find his place on the Earth. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * the train driver * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** *** Items: * Sonic Shark Missile * Vehicles: * * | Notes = * The Watcher breaks his vow of non-interference again, the last time being - when he assisted the Fantastic Four in defeating Galactus. Per and , the Watchers maintain a vow of non-interference after the accident were responsible for the Prosilicans using Watcher gained technology to bring about their self-annihilation. * The Watcher mentions a being that can only be described as "all-powerful," and whose "only weapon... is love!" It is later confirmed in that he is referring to the One-Above-All. * General Fredericks, appearing here in this issue, should not be confused with General Ross as the two men bare a striking resemblance to one another. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}